Kingdom heartsThe knight of Hearts
by Ultimahearts
Summary: it was a normal when Ven decided to see the islands.


Kingdom Hearts- The Knight of Hearts

By Moonsasuke

Chapter 1- Lost Loved Ones Part. 1

"Let's go to the islands today!" said Ven tugging on Terra's shoulder. He had asked him all week to go and he always said no, he hoped today he'd say yes. "Not today, Ven." Said Terra. Ven poked his lips out, "Awwww! Why not?" Terra sighed, "Why can't you go by yourself?" "Aqua won't let me." Terra laughed at Ven, falling on the ground and pointing to him. Ven felt teased and left although Aqua forbids him. He looked over the hill to the orange, sparkling water and the half-sun just showing behind the waves. "Here I come islands!" said Ven. He heard a footstep behind him," I may be mistaken," said the familiar voice," but I believe I told you not to go alone. Did I not?" Ven turned around slowly hoping it was just his conscience. When his eyes turned to see well enough he rued his disrespecting Aqua as it was yours truly. Ven put his hand into his hair and looked nervous," Oh! Aqua, what a coincidence! I was just going to……." "You were going to the islands weren't you?" Ven gasped unconvincingly and said," Me (scoff) me' Aqua? After you specifically told me not to go alone you really think I'd go?" Aqua squinted her eyes and looked at Ven. "What's with the glare?" She walked closer to him and stared him straight in the face. At this point, Ven could've thought one of two things. Either," Aww, her breath reeks!!" Or, "Damn! That's her "Stare of Truth". "Ven decided to just submit, "Fine I was going to the islands! So what!" Aqua mustered all the words she could say at that point," I don't want you to go by yourself it's too dangerous to go alone." Ven looked irritated," I'm 16 now! I can go alone!" 

"But still, said Aqua," It's much too dangerous for you. I'm 19 and Terra is 21." "You're not my mother, Aqua." said Ven. "You don't have one, Ven!!" Aqua's bitter words cut a deep wound in Ven then sunk into the wound leaving a permanent scar. "I…..I hate you! AQUAAAAAAA!!" That being said Ven ran out far to the islands and covered his tracks so he couldn't be followed by the cruel Aqua. He sat there for a long time, wading in the waves trying to ignore the fact that Aqua opened an old wound and damaged it. Ven's mother was killed on a mission. Apparently they were sent to exterminate someone by the name of Riku. Or at least that was what he was told. The mission failed and only one out of the three people returned. The one that returned was not his mother. Instead it was her teammate, Xanhorte who was supposedly a close friend to his mother. The bad thing was, he never even knew his mother's name, only Aqua knew and he never asked her. Ven began to notice the liquids running down his face. Terra showed up, "Yo." Terra sat down next to him and gave him some sea-salt ice-cream. Ven took the ice-cream bar and bit into it. "Slow down. That salt is heavy stuff, you'll give yourself a brain-freeze." "yeah well", said Ven," I already feel pretty cold." " Because of Aqua?" Ven buried his face into his knees and began to speak," She's always so mean to me. Then she treats me like a kid." Terra laughed again," you too, huh?" Ven took his face out of his knees and looked at Terra, "Huh, she did that to you too? But you're older than she is!" Terra began to explain," it's not the fact that I'm older or that you're younger. She likes to be a mother to her friends that's the reason she only does that to me and you." Ven realized that this means Terra lost his mother also. "I'm so sorry Terra I didn't realize it until now." Terra waved his hand, "Ah, forget it. Anyway she means well and I think you should go apologize to her." "I will.", said Ven. (Thunder crash) "Oh! But it'll have to wait till tomorrow a storm's coming. We'll have to stay on the islands tonight." "Here?" Ven said," We can't swim back?" Terra stood up," No. We can't take the risk of being swept away from the wave currents while swimming. Come, I made a place to stay in this kind of situation." " Oh, okay then", Ven said. Ven followed Terra to a place behind the waterfall. Inside was a whole room with 4 beds a bathroom and a bathing room, a television and a refrigerator. "Wow!" said Ven," when did you find time to do all this?" "Don't tell anybody but, ya know that mission I was sent on to investigate a mysterious door at the base if that tree?" Ven nodded. "Well, we didn't find anything. My team left and I told them I'd investigate more. But..." "You did this instead?" said Ven. "at first it was a getaway for me. Then when I experienced my first island storm, I wanted to turn this into a safe haven for people who were stuck on the island." Ven was impressed, "you did all this by yourself?"

Terra confirmed it. "It must have taken a long time." Said Ven. "It definitely took a while I had to remodel the area, make a door that would hold against strong winds, find material for the beds a water supply for the bathroom and bathing room. And then I had to continue to find long lasting fruits and vegetables." Ven's stomach growled," speaking of food..." "Say no more my friend I've got plenty in the fridge." Terra looked into the fridge and noticed he was low on food and drink. "Oh! Looks like I'll have to go gather more fruit and water." Ven remained silent. "It's been a while since I had to go gather food. Usually I just buy some from the store but seeing as that's not an option." "Oh, can I come? I have my bag with me, and we'll be able to carry more food." "You're welcome to." Said Terra. Ven and Terra set off to find food; they found stuff like paopu fruit and cocoa pines. Ven used the front patch of his bag to carry fruit and the second to carry sticks for fire and other purposes. "I guess this is enough," said Terra," It'll last us through the night." Terra and Ven returned to the secret place behind the falls. Ven sat on the bed and turned on the television and began to watch some anime by the name of Final Fantasy Angel Chronicles. "Oh! My favorite show!" said Ven. "Ven" said Terra," you should probably avoid eating too many paopu." "Something wrong with them?" Terra yawned," no It's just eating too many of them is like eating one plum. You'll have the runs all night long" Terra tossed Ven a Sardonyx juice( a beverage made of coconut milk and paopu liquid) , " thanks Terra", said Ven popping the bottle open.

Part 1

-Fin


End file.
